CP - February, 2375
This page chronicles posts #1763-1873 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2372. *CP - January, 2375 *CP - March, 2375 Earth Plots First Week Walking around in Paris, MARCUS WOLFE runs into a half-Betazoid woman named Christine and she reminds him of the woman in his Prophet dream. MARCUS gets a communication from MADDIX and is shocked at all the mayhem that has gone on awhile he has been away. When JAKE SISKO and FAITH BRIDGES are helping out at Sisko’s, BENJAMIN SISKO and MARCUS run into some trouble when Ben is stabbed and JOSEPH SISKO calls for help when they realize it was a Pah-Wraith follower. Second Week Having a lot to deal with, JAKE SISKO talks to FAITH BRIDGES and finally explains he isn’t in love with her and would like to break up. She agrees and packs her things to leave for the station. JAKE tells his father BENJAMIN SISKO about what happened before he is told that Ben’s biological mother was a woman named Sara. MARCUS WOLFE arrives and explains he has seen the woman as well in visions and they realize the Prophets are telling them something. Arriving to Earth, EZRI DAX decides that she would like to find BENJAMIN to introduce herself and he is more than shocked to see Dax alive and well. EZRI goes to the hospital where Karyn is in and reveals herself to MARCUS before they have a touching reunion. Cardassia Plots First Week FATHI VERAL talks to EITHNE FARARS about getting some practice as being a drink server in the mean time. As ERON BERN prepares to leave as mobilized ground troop, he apologizes to KAI CEVDAK for their issues in the past. BERN has to say his goodbyes to CYDJA DAMAR, telling her to be good while he is away. CORAT DAMAR hopes to make a better impression and tells AMITY DAMAR and CYDJA to pack up and go with him to a hotel on Cardassia for some relaxation. The time out doesn’t go well and DAMAR is pushed to the point of telling AMITY he isn’t in love with her any more. AMITY takes CYDJA out to go shopping when they get separated. In the middle of a fight, she believes Cydja has died after they find her battered body. When DAMAR finds out that Cydja has ‘died’ he seeks out QUESTA and cries, feeling like so much of this is his fault. FATHI tells EITHNE that she will be getting a placement where she will sing for the Grand Nagus and she is very excited. Third Week When FATHI VERAL gets ordered to kill EITHNE FARARS now their mission was botched, he realizes he can’t do it. She pleads with him to run away with her and he agrees after they both admit they have fallen in love. ERON BERN got back from his time as a ground officer and talks to KAI CEVDAK who is happy to have him back. CORAT DAMAR visits with AMITY DAMAR in the hospital where we learn she went into early labour, having HAYDEN DAMAR four months premature (February 18, 2375). AMITY decides that she wants to confront QUESTA and is upset when she finds out the woman has fallen in love with Damar. AMITY comes into DAMAR’s office and explains she hates him before threatening him with a knife and leaving. FATHI and EITHNE have left the planet in secret and discuss possible cover stories, having a good time making up their past. DAMAR confronts QUESTA about telling about them to Amity before announcing the treaty with the Breen has gone through. Fourth Week Working on orders from the Founders, WEYOUN gets CORAT DAMAR to sign the agreement to invade Betazed. When the Section 31 members realize they have to act, they seek out CORAT DAMAR and shoot him, beaming him over to the mUniverse before getting mCORAT DAMAR to arrive and switching places with him to start turning the tides of the war. mCORAT runs into QUESTA trying to get some information out of her before she realizes he is not the real Damar. She is startled at first but then offers to help by training him so this war can end. mDAMAR has a surprise for QUESTA and introduces her to CYDJA DAMAR who wasn’t actually dead. Even having her dollie back, they have a happy reunion but she isn’t permitted to go with them. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Going out together, TOKAR YVINE and AARON STRYKER talk about their likes and dislikes before OREX MKELL comes back to the quarters. At QUARKS, MIXIE BRIDGES gets into an argument with her ex-husband about her dating Orex and him shedding in the holosuites. Back on the station, J’PEL shows more signs of being emotional when she flirts with AKALA and then quickly leaves. J’PEL seeks out SORAN VAKAL and confesses to him she is the one that shot Bashir in hopes he would die and leave Akala available to get back with Soran. J’PEL tells MADDIX what she did with SORAN there to help her. She has a huge fit and Maddix orders for another Vulcan to help ease her mind. NORAH is in the infirmary when MADDIX and NARYANNA U’ZOTTI realize she has been injured and look after her. J’PEL and SORAN go back to her quarters and she explains that she feels his overly emotional state made the initiate mindmeld go wrong. ELIM GARAK and dAELA VAYLEN get together and have another sly conversation over lunch. OREX talks to MIXIE about going into the holosuites when he hunts a Nundu to signify them being in a relationship. When mCORBAN gets to the other side, he has a run in with NORAH who, so far, can’t tell the difference. GARAK talks to dAELA once more and lets her know he has some information about Eithne performing at a concert with the Grand Nagus which may be a danger to everyones health. She tells this to QUARK and to ROM who go to alert the Nagus and their mother. When mCORBAN runs into Alina, he decides he will have twitchy weird sex with her in the lift just before NORAH walks in and gets really mad. When NORAH runs into the real MADDIX he explains it wasn’t him and they begin to worry about just who is on the station. Second Week Meeting with PA’U ZOTOH ZHAAN, DENORIAN THAY has his own counselling sessions and just talk about his vice of coffee addiction. DENORIAN then talks to AKALA AIEN and is alarmed to hear about her lack of self-confidence and that she has been taking an unprescibed sleeping aid. DENORIAN then makes his way to the Fenrir and takes over a shift by PAO who explains he wished his hours were longer because he had nothing else to do. Going to the doctor, DENORIAN explains to JULIAN BASHIR that he hasn’t been feeling well and Bashir explains the Betazoid has hit his phase. AKALA has a break down and then calls JULIAN in to see her before she breaks up with him, explaining they will never work. DENORIAN and ZHAAN have a conversation where he reveals his trouble with the phase and she offers to help. OREX MKELL seeks out KEIKO O’BRIEN but when she starts to cry over her dissolving marriage, he offers to comfort her. MILES O’BRIEN comes in and thinks the worst before they get into a fight. CORBAN MADDIX and NORAH DANIELS have lunch together and gossip a little about Denorian. Third Week Concerned for his friend, JULIAN BASHIR seeks out AKALA AIEN and finds she is having PTSD after being kidnapped and was almost ready to kill herself. DENORIAN THAY seeks out AKALA who is in the infirmary and talks to her about her experience being kidnapped and trying to overcome the racism in her own mind. After an accident in the holosuites, AARON STRYKER goes to the infirmary and gets help from new character ALYN GARDNER who helps with her knowledge of plants. OREX MKELL feels badly about what happened with KEIKO O’BRIEN the week before and they talk, letting her know that he isn’t upset with her. STRYKER goes out into the holosuites with TOKAR YVINE and as they have some fun together they later have some more sexy fun together as they have some butt-wacking homosexual sex. Afterwards, STRYKER goes to Quarks and talks to FAITH BRIDGES who is back from Earth. He takes her to his quarters and plays the Andorian Harp for her. QUARK and MIXIE BRIDGES plan a big party now the wormhole has opened back up and they plan on welcoming Marcus back as well. TOKAR hears about the party and asks NARYANNA U’ZOTTI to go before she protests but he convinces her anyway. When MARCUS gets back to the station, he talks to AKALA and is happy to know she is doing better since he left. JULIAN confronts AKALA again and they admit their over for each other before getting back together. ALYN gets high and runs into DENORIAN who starts flirting with her and just before they kiss CORBAN MADDIX arrives and offers to take her to the infirmary but she refuses. Fourth Week Hoping to get back into the grove of things, EZRI DAX goes to Quarks and runs into JULIAN BASHIR who is shocked she is back but really happy. EZRI then runs into QUARK and they get back into the grove of things pretty quickly before she explains she doesn’t like drinking. KATAL T’KASSUS finally sees MARCUS WOLFE now he is back and offers to help him babysit Karyn, which he is grateful for. BENJAMIN SISKO talks to EZRI and tells her he wants her on the station as a counsellor before promoting her to Lt. JG. NARYANNA U’ZOTTI gets drunk at the parties with TOKAR YVINE and they open up a little more to each other about how they feel. When NARYANNA wakes up in the morning she doesn’t remember anything and TOKAR thinks her confusion is funny. TOKAR has drinks with AARON STRYKER and explains to him he was disappointed at Nary’s reaction and realizes he likes her. MADDIX runs into ALYN GARDNER who has just made a jumping cactus plant which is loose on the station. After she manages to wrangle them in, they go to Quarks and talk. She explains she would like a friend but no sex so suggests he act more like a big brother. NARYANNA apologizes to TOKAR about how she reacted and she explains more about her culture and the men bidding to win over a woman. She later asks him if he would be interested in being her mentor. JULIAN is annoyed at ALYN and explains to her that next time she really needs to follow the right procedure. DENORIAN runs into SHRI LANARA and almost has sex with her before he realizes he is being a pervert and leaves. USS Fenrir Plots Second Week Going over war simulations, XCHL PAO and SARI realize that there is a lot going on that will be hard for Ensigns and other officers to cope with. SARI and PAO later have dinner out and it realizes that it could make a friend in the El Aurian woman. XCHL continues with reports and gives an evaluation to QADIRA ROSHEN in hopes she will start using more regulation fight moves. Third Week Working on a linguistics project, SARI and XCHL PAO discuss the possibilities of what this culture was like and decide they could get more information of they contacted a Q. Getting together for a staff meeting, PAO with CORBAN and DENORIAN discuss his double that was on the ship and the emergence of Denorian’s phase. J’PEL and SORAN VAKAL get together to play calto after her second mind meld has helped her sustain her logic. She then decides to get naked and test his abilities to remain calm when faced with sexiness. DENORIAN is on a nightshift with NORAH DANIELS when he gets a little more flirtatious with her. She is weirded out before MADDIX comes in and dismisses him. KATAL T’KASSUS and QADIRA ROSHEN hear about Karyn being saved and the others coming back to the station before leaving to celebrate. Fourth Week Really starting to like XCHL PAO, SARI decides she will talk to it more with its plant around before kissing it. Pao doesn’t like it at all but does appreciate that she doesn’t let his attitude both her. CORBAN MADDIX doesn’t waste any time and flirts with EZRI, trying to have sex with her, but she turns him down. DENORIAN THAY has an appointment with AKALA AIEN but when he gets too caught up in his phase hormones, he kisses her and she has to put a stop to it. MADDIX decides to pay MARCUS a visit to meet Karyn and is warned that he cannot even touch his daughter. DENORIAN has a meeting with PAO and formally requests that he have leave because of his phase. Ferengi Plots Second Week When FATHI VERAL and EITHNE FARARS get to the planet, they hope to find the Nagus and Moogie there only to realize that Liqudator Brunt is there instead. Having to stop his plans, he realizes he can’t assassinate Brunt since he is working for the Dominion and Eithne’s performance is ruined. FATHI is more than upset that this plan didn’t work and talks to EITHNE, revealing his true purpose and more about him. When they make out and he breaks down, she offers to stay with him and help anyway. Mirror Universe Plots First Week When mCORBAN MADDIX is given an assignment, mMARCUS WOLFE sends him to the other universe in hopes he can come back with an update on what has been going on since his last visit. Second Week Finally delivering on its cargo, mXCHL PAO explains to mAELA VAYLEN that he would like to continue his business arrangements with them as long as possible. Fourth Week When mCORBAN MADDIX goes back to mMARCUS WOLFE, he explains that Jadzia on the other side is dead and had a child named Karyn. Still, mMarcus is annoyed at mMaddix’s interference and has him placed into the agony booth for five hours. mMARCUS then talks to mJADZIA WOLFE who had just given birth to mKARYN WOLFE. He explains he may use her to go to the other side and get information from his counterpart. Rescue Plots First Week Almost to the asteroid KATAL T’KASSUS, CORBAN MADDIX, JULIAN BASHIR, NORAH DANIELS and J’PEL all make plans on how to get there without being seen and then energize down to the surface. J’PEL uses her abilities as a linguist to break some of the codes as JULIAN looks for Akala in the facility. They find AKALA AIEN there before Julian is shot. They get the shields down before beaming everyone up and leaving in a hurry. Section 31 Plots Second Week Two unnamed operatives talk about vague characters as they hope to get more incentive before a treaty is signed. Two agents then kidnap mCORAT DAMAR and tell him to work for them and he could get his family back – including his daughter who he thought was dead. Third Week Working on training mCORAT DAMAR for integration into the other universe in hopes he can sway the war, agents give him test after test in the holosuites to make sure he can lie effectively. Orb Plots Second Week En route to the desert planet, MARCUS and EZRI have a really awkward conversation as they try to get to know the other person. Third Week On the desert planet, BENJAMIN SISKO and JAKE SISKO talk about son father and son things just before Benjamin sees a baseball in the sand and a flashback to another vision. When he finally realizes what is going on, he finds the Orb of the Emissary. When it is opened, a light bursts out and leaves them dismayed. On the shuttle, MARCUS WOLFE is getting more and more distraught as Karyn’s life is slipping away. EZRI DAX does what she can for him but when it looks like Karyn’s has died, a white light inhabits her body and she is fine. BENJAMIN then calls up, explaining they found the orb and plan on making their way home. #02 February, 2375 2375 #02 2375 #02